


Monster Trio

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Just the monster trio having fun





	1. ZoSan

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think up of a title so yeah.

A dim flame flickers atop a melting candle, giving the dark room more of a warm glow rather than actually lighting up. The wooden deck creaks and the Sunny Go gently sways on the calm water. Pants and bit back groans fill the room, the creaking coming from a little more than just the usual creaks of the ship. 

“What's wrong?” A curly brow pants, a breathless chuckle in his voice, “Gonna come already?” Sanji pushes back sweaty locks of blonde hair, purposely slowing his bouncing to a torturously slow pace. His cocky smirk is wiped right off his face when his head flies back and forced to slap a hand over his mouth before a moan escapes. The other below him scoffs.

“Don't be stupid, Ero-cook. As if I could cum from such a shitty ride.” Despite saying this, Zoro's voice was hoarse with arousal, sweat beading down his temples with a forcefully kept grin. Zoro's hands reach out and grip Sanji's hips, fingers digging into soft heated skin as he thrusted up full force, slamming Sanji down in time. Sanji swayed, gritting his teeth and using his entire willpower to stay sitting upright. 

But his vision blurred and he saw stars. 

He didn't know when it happened, but at some point Sanji was now pressed against Zoro's stupidly muscular chest, barely managing not to beg. He wouldn't beg, not to Zoro at least. He sloppily bounced so he wouldn't have to admit he was entirely under Zoro's control. There was a fleeting thought of the fact his hips are definitely bruising later, but Sanji ignored it. He took a deep breath and made himself sit upright again, snaking his hand to his length and dragging a single digit down his shaft. Sanji's body trembled with a small whimper, and closing his eyes was a big mistake. Everything seemed to get so much louder. 

The creaking of wood, the wet slaps of skin, Zoro's groans mixed with low growls, and Sanji's own pants. It was stimulating. Too stimulating. 

Sanji desperately grasped his length, his precum making his strokes smoother. His head lolled back as his thumb played with his tip, moans slipping out in time with Zoro's thrusts. Just as he began to move his other hand up his shirt and to his chest, he let out a yelp when a larger hand wrapped around his length.

“What are you—” The rest of Sanji's question was cut off with a slur of moans, Zoro's hand jerking him off with monstrous strength and speed. Sanji couldn't hide his whines anymore and his hand made his way to his chest without control over his own body. His back met wood with a loud bang, Zoro now ramming into him from above. Zoro's one good eye darted everywhere along Sanji's body, hungrily taking it all in. Sanji's breath speed up, almost hyperventilating as one of his hands freely played with his chest and another was being forced to stroke himself off. His body felt like fire and his vision was near white. Zoro gave a particularly good angled thrust that slammed straight into his prostate and Sanji's eyes widened.

“Fuck—” He came with a hard jolt. Toes curled and uncurled as his back arched off the wooden deck, splatters of cum dirtying his stomach and both Zoro's and his own hand. His hips slowly stopped making small thrusts up and his body became jelly.

Zoro didn't stop thrusting though. 

“Oi!” Sanji panted, “Let up a little would ya?!” Sanji bit back another whimper from being mercilessly thrusted into after an orgasm. 

“No. Almost done.” Zoro grunted, bending down and beginning to attack Sanji's neck with bites. Sanji pulled away. 

“Don't leave marks you shitty Marimo!” He barked. 

“Shut up.” Despite the annoying response, Zoro moved down to bite at Sanji's chest instead. Sanji still squirmed though. Zoro let out a gruff scoff and said,

“Actin’ like this is something new when you always bend right over for Luffy and beg for more—” Zoro let out a hiss as Sanji clamped down on him. He thrusted in hard before coming inside, biting on his lip to muffle his groan. He stayed inside for a few moments to catch his breath before slowly pulling out. “So you like being insul—” Sanji kicked him. 

“Shut it!” He fumed, grabbing his discarded vest and putting it back on. Sanji quickly got dressed before standing (a bit wobbly) and storming to the door. “Fuck now I gotta shower cause you came inside.” He grumbled before shutting the door behind him. Zoro pulled up his pants with a yawn. He couldn't see his dirty hand in the darkness but he sure as hell could feel it. He looked around for a rag of sorts but found none so he simply shrugged and lied down. 

 

“Time for a nap.”


	2. LuSan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wants to play with Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've recently fell into this ship. I went into this ship like "this is a cute fluffy ship i wanna read cute fluffy fics on them" so I went into the Luffy/Sanji tags and was instead flooded with porn and yeah this happened. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and I'll prolly edit it later, for now I should work on the actual fics I _should be_ working on

“Luffy.” Sanji's voice faltered slightly, “I'm trying to do the dishes.” He nearly dropped the plate with trembling hands, eyes hazy and unfocused. Luffy was grinding on him, rubbing his clothed—but hard—member on him. His hands were on Sanji's hips, rubbing little circles with his fingers. 

“I know. But I wanna do it.” Luffy's voice sent a shiver down Sanji's spine, he had to force himself not to press back onto the bulge behind him. Sanji quickly placed the plate down to grip at the counter, head falling down and ass pressing back when Luffy's hand snuck into his pants. Sanji let out quiet moans as Luffy fondled his member over his underwear. 

“Luffy…” Sanji whimpered, “not…in the kitchen…” He shuddered, hips rocking against his will. Luffy pulled away with a frown, a so incredibly childish frown that Sanji let out a snort. 

“Then where?” Luffy asked, crossing his arms. Sanji took a breath to calm himself before smiling.

“The usual place, the storage room.” Sanji barely managed to finish his sentence before a rubbery arm stretched out and wrapped around him. Then his feet weren't on the ground anymore.

“Alright! Let's go!” Luffy bolted out the door, Sanji quite literally at his side. 

“Wai—” But it was too late. Luffy's loud exit attracted the attention of everyone out on deck (except Zoro, who kept sleeping). Sanji buried his face into his hands when Nami called out “good luck!” to him. Luffy all but kicked the storage room door open when they got there, and only then did he free Sanji. Luffy sniffed the air as he shut the door.

“Huh? Did you and Zoro play without me?” Luffy frowned, wrapping his arms around Sanji and pressing him against the wall. 

“Ah…yeah. Yesterday.” Luffy's frown worsened at that. 

“No fair! I've been wanting to play with you too!” He huffed, hand slipping into Sanji's pants again. Sanji couldn't fight the blush that made its way all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Is Sanji sore?” Sanji jumped a bit at how close Luffy's voice was.

“Just a little, I'm fine though.” He replied. Again Luffy frowned in that childish way of his. His hand wrapped around Sanji's length and slowly began to stroke it. 

“Liar. Zoro's real rough. I can take it cause I'm rubber but Sanji's not. So Sanji's prolly sore.” Luffy slipped Sanji's pants down just enough to pull out his length. He rubbed the tip with his index finger as his thumb stroked up and down the shaft. 

“I said... it's just a little… We can still do it…” Sanji panted out as his nails clawed at the wall, rocking his hips to gain more friction. Luffy was practically milking him. Precum seeped and dripped out from Sanji, and Luffy would gather whatever didn't drip onto the ground and use it to coat Sanji's length. Legs trembling and barely standing, Sanji melts under Luffy's slow and gentle touch. He barely registers Luffy pulling his pants down lower and pulling his hips back towards him. What he _does_ register is _Luffy's_ length sliding between his thighs to press against his own wet length. 

“Close your things?” Luffy pants, already making small thrusts. Swallowing, Sanji did as he was told to. Luffy begins thrusting fast. Hard. With each thrust, Luffy's length grazes against his own, and Sanji's desperate for _more_. He rocks his hips in time with Luffy's thrusts and lets out a shaky moan when Luffy's hand wraps around their lengths. Sanji feels another hand snake up his chest, popping open the buttons of his vest on his way up. 

“Luffy…” Sanji gasps out as Luffy begins playing with the hardened buds over his thin shirt. Rubbing, circling, ghosting, pinching, Sanji shuts his eyes and lets Luffy have his way with his body. Luffy quickly masters the timing of the strokes and his thrusts, occasionally giving their lengths a firm squeeze. But it's still slow, gentle. Sanji wants it to be faster. He wants it to be harder. He wants—  
_  
“More.”_ Luffy gives him more. The hands once gentle in an almost teasing way became wild. Like a ferocious hungry animal devouring their new kill. The hand on his chest gropes his biceps, pinching and pressing hard against his nipple. The other on their lengths now squeeze hard and stroke faster. The thrusts were rough and near wild. So much so it was driving Sanji mad. 

“Inside—I want it inside—” Sanji doesn't get to finish his beg, cut off by a soundless near-scream. Luffy's inside of him now, forced in entirely with one smooth yet rough thrust. But Luffy doesn't move aside from the small circular movements which made him occasionally graze against Sanji's prostate. The hands returned to their torturously slow ways, one hand ghosting and lightly rubbing against the tip of Sanji's twitching and dripping length. The other lightly tugs his shirt down a bit so that the cloth would graze against Sanji's sensitive chest. Desperate, Sanji rocked his hips, somehow trying to fuck himself with Luffy's dick and tell Luffy to _move_. He tried to bring a hand down to stroke himself off, but Luffy grabbed his wrist and stopped him. So he tried thrusting against the hand around his length, but Luffy let go and grasped his hips, stopping Sanji from making even the slightest of movements. He squirmed and whined, his length twitched and throbbed, Sanji took in heavy breaths before turning to Luffy.

 

“Luffy… _please._ ” Luffy didn't need to be asked twice. Sanji's head flew back as Luffy gave him thrusts which slammed into his sweet spot every single time. One hand was on Sanji's hips and another was jerking him off just as roughly as the thrusts, wet slaps of skin against skin sounding embarrassingly loud in the quiet room. Sanji felt a burning pool of heat in his stomach, his length twitching and dripping precum more and his senses reaching their peak. 

All it took was a simple bite on his neck to drive him over the edge. 

Luffy wasn't done though, in fact he only went faster after Sanji came. Sanji let out a whimper as the hand once on his hips returns to his chest. There was slight pain when Luffy squeezed it, his chest most likely sore from abuse mixed with his heightened sensitivity post-orgasm. He felt weak and his legs wanted to give out already, but Luffy kept thrusting into him and attacking his neck like delicious meat. 

 

“More.” And Sanji couldn't get enough of it. Luffy pulled out for a split second only to flip Sanji around. Back now pressed against the wall, Sanji whines and grips at Luffy's cardigan as Luffy enters him again. Wrapping his legs around Luffy's torso, Sanji lolls his head to the side to give the other more space to leave marks. And Luffy does so. He drags his tongue down from Sanji's neck to his shoulder and bites down before licking the mark that appears. Then he sucks, kisses, and bites any place he could reach (which was quite a lot, having a rubber neck and all). 

“Sanji always smells so tasty.” Luffy says, never letting up on his thrusts, “I like it best after you cook. Cause you smell less like smoke and more like food.” Luffy gives another perfectly angled hard thrust to Sanji's prostate, and Sanji lets out another silent cry of pleasure. 

“It makes me want to bite n lick everywhere… n see how you react to it. I really like the sounds you make, too.” Luffy pants out, cranking his neck up to kiss the panting mess before him. Sanji can only blindy fumble his arms around until he manages to wrap his arms around Luffy's neck. 

“Captain…” Sanji moans out when Luffy parts for air. 

“Shishi!” Luffy chuckles, slightly breathless, “Does Sanji like calling me that during sex? You always call me that.” Luffy sucks at Sanji's neck, feeling Sanji's now hard length against his bare stomach. Luffy lights up, suddenly hit with an idea. 

“My cook.” Luffy says with a wide grin, playfulness in his voice. But his grin falls as a groan overtakes him, Sanji having tightened up on him. Another, more breathless, chuckle leaves him as he returns to thrusting into Sanji.

“Sanji likes being called that? Then… my cook, my only cook. Who cooks delicious food everyday. Love you, I love you.” Luffy chants in a low whisper, now giving soft kisses along Sanji's jawline and neck, feeling Sanji tremble and melt under him. Sanji's length twitches more often against him, he's close, Luffy realizes. He gradually eases his thrusts so that they'd still be fast, but more gentle. 

“Captain…” Sanji moans out again. Luffy presses a soft kiss against him before smiling, repeating the name time and time again. Sanji's body twitches, and his legs pull Luffy closer. Nails dig and claw into Luffy's shirt as Sanji buries his face into his shoulder, whimpering as he came. Luffy let out a low moan when Sanji twitches and tightens around him during his orgasm, and comes himself, riding it out until he's left heaving for breath. Sanji turns to jelly in his hold, so Luffy gently places him down on his back, seeing as Sanji probably couldn't stand. And he was right, Sanji collapsed against the ground, breath labored and uneven, eyes hazy from another orgasm and shivering when Luffy's semen seeped out from his entrance. Luffy grinned, moving down to kiss along Sanji's chest, something he couldn't do in their previous position. Planting sweet butterfly kisses, Luffy hums contently and—

“You're already hard _again?!_ ” Sanji yells, hazy eyes blinking and focusing in on Luffy who snickered. 

“Shishishi! Sorry sorry! I haven't been able to play with Sanji recently after all.” Luffy says, rubbing his _once again_ hard length against Sanji's semen-dirtied stomach. Sanji can only sigh, far too used to this. 

“Ok fine. Is a blowjob fine?”

 

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smell thing was inspired by purplefox's LuSan's fic [Wiff of food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075822). ~~their fics are actually the porn that hit me.~~
> 
> Anyways this is my first time writing this ship so yeah


End file.
